helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hirata Shoichiro
|bloodtype = |zodiac = |height = |shoesize = |genre = J-pop |occupation = Arranger, programmer |active = 1998–present ( years) |agency = SUPA LOVE |label = |generation = |acts = |blog = |twitter = |sig = |sigwidth = |sigcaption = }} Hirata Shoichiro (平田祥一郎), sometimes credited as SHO-1, is one of the main arrangers and programmers for Hello! Project. He is a member of SUPA LOVE, a company and network of music producers. He originally worked for Konami, making music for their Bemani line of video games such as Dance Dance Revolution (DDR), Beatmania IIDX, and Pop'n Music. Hirata left the company in 2003 after being told to stop making pop music part-time by the company's president,"南波一海 presents ヒロインたちのうた。～アイドル・ソングのキーパーソンを直撃！～" (in Japanese). CDJournal. 2012-05-24. though as of 2006 he is once again making music for Konami while still working for Hello! Project and other pop artists. Profile *'Name:' Hirata Shoichiro (平田祥一郎) *'Birth place:' Okayama, Japan Song Credits Aa! *Yume to Genjitsu (arrangement) Abe Natsumi *F.O. (arrangement) *Yume Naraba (arrangement) Berryz Koubou *Aa, Yo ga Akeru (arrangement and programming) *Ai ni wa Ai Desho (arrangement and programming) *Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (arrangement) *Asian Celebration (arrangement, programming) *Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) (arrangement) *BOMB BOMB JUMP (arrangement and programming) *Grand Demo Rouka Demo Medatsu Kimi (arrangement and programming) *Halation Summer (arrangement and programming) *Joshikai The Night (arrangement and programming) *Koi no Jubaku (arrangement and programming) *Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba (arrangement and programming) *MADAYADE (arrangement and programming) *Magical Future! (arrangement and programming) *Maji Good Chance Summer (arrangement and programming) *MOON POWER (arrangement and programming) *Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? (arrangement and programming) *Ohiru no Kyuukei Jikan. (arrangement and programming) *Omoitattara Kichi desse! (arrangement and programming) *Onna no Pride (arrangement and programming) *Otoko Mae (arrangement) *Otona na no yo! (arrangement) *Passion E-CHA E-CHA (arrangement and programming) *Piriri to Yukou! (arrangement and programming) *Rival (arrangement and programming) *Sabori (arrangement and programming) *Succhaka Mecchaka~ (arrangement) *TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY (arrangement and programming) *WANT! (arrangement) *Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama (arrangement and programming) *Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (arrangement and programming) Country Girls *Namida no Request (arrangement) *Peanut Butter Jelly Love (arrangement) *Konamaiki Girl (arrangement) Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto *DON'T STOP Renaichuu (2004 Version) (arrangement) *Senpai ~LOVE AGAIN~ (arrangement) ℃-ute *Aitai Aitai Aitai na (arrangement) *Aitte Motto Zanshin (arrangement) *Ai wa Maru de Seidenki (arrangement) *Bye Bye Bye! (arrangement, programming) *Crazy Kanzen na Otona (arrangement) *Hare no Platinum Doori (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Image Color (arrangement, programming) *Kiss me Aishiteru (arrangement, programming) *Kono Machi (arrangement) *Kore Ijou Kirawaretakunai no (arrangement) *LALALA Shiawase no Uta (arrangement, programming) *Momoiro Sparkling (arrangement) *Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? (arrangement) *The Curtain Rises (arrangement) *THE FUTURE (arrangement) *Tsuugaku Vector☂ (arrangement, programming) *Tokaikko Junjou (arrangement, programming) *Saikoukyuu no Enjoy GIRLS (arrangement, programming) *Saikou Music (arrangement) *SHINES (arrangement, programming) *Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu (arrangement, programming) *Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ (arrangement) DEF.DIVA *LET'S GO Rakuten Eagles (arrangement) *Suki Sugite Baka Mitai (arrangement and programming) Dream Morning Musume *Atto Odoroku Mirai ga Yattekuru! (arrangement) *Morning Coffee (2011 Dreamusu。Ver) (arrangement) *Shining Butterfly (arrangement) GAM *…H (arrangement) *Koko de Kiss Shite (arrangement) Gomattou *SHALL WE LOVE? (Cool groove mix) (arrangement) (as SHO-1) Goto Maki *Afurechau… BE IN LOVE (A Passionate Mix) (arrangement) *Ekizo na DISCO (arrangement) *Glass no Pumps (arrangement and programming) *Nagadenwa (arrangement) (as SHO-1) *Station (arrangement) H.P. All Stars / Hello Pro All Stars *Suki ni Naccha Ikenai Hito (arrangement) *Akogare no Stress-free (arrangement, programming) *Hello! History (arrangement, programming) Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Arigatameiwaku Monogatari (arrangement) *Table Seki Aitetemo Counter Seki (arrangement) *Ten Made Nobore! (arrangement) Hello! Project 2002 Shuffle Units *Yoku Aru Oyako no Serenade (arrangement) (as SHO-1) Hello! Project Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (arrangement) Juice=Juice *Black Butterfly (arrangement) *Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa (arrangement) *Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS (arrangement) *Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (arrangement, programming) *Kaze ni Fukarete (arrangement) *Kindan Shoujo (arrangement) *Senobi (arrangement) *SEXY SEXY (arrangement) *Ten Made Nobore! (arrangement) *Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (arrangement) *Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) (arrangement, programming) *Borderline (arrangement) Kobushi Factory *Osu! Kobushi Tamashi (arrangement) *Oh No Ounou (arrangement, programming) *Suki Kamo Shirenai (arrangement) Matsuura Aya *Hatsukoi (arrangement) *I LOVE YOU no Tsuzuki (arrangement) *Yeah! Meccha Holiday (HIGH TUNED mix) (remix) Melon Kinenbi *Natsu (arrangement, programming) (as SHO-1) Minimoni *-INTERLUDE- Kuro Minimoni Jankenpyon! (remix) *-ENDING- Shiro Minimoni Jankenpyon! (remix) * (arrangement) Morning Musume *Aisaretai no ni… (arrangement and programming) *Aishite Aishite Ato Ippun (arrangement and programming) *Are you Happy? (arrangement and programming) *Chikyuu ga Naiteru (arrangement and programming) *CHO DAI (arrangement) *Do it! Now (CRAZY SODA REMIX) (remix) *Dokusenyoku (arrangement and all instruments) *ENDLESS SKY (arrangement) *Furari Ginza (arrangement and programming) *Futsuu no Shoujo A (arrangement and programming) *Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite (arrangement) *Kaiketsu Positive A (arrangement and programming) *Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (arrangement) *Koishite Mitakute (arrangement) *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (arrangement and programming) *LOVEpedia (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *Mirai no Taiyou (arrangement and programming) *Morning Misoshiru (arrangement and programming) *Nani wa Tomo Are! (arrangement and programming) *Narcissus Kamatte-chan Kyousoukyoku Dai 5ban (arrangement) *Odore! Morning Curry (arrangement and programming) *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (arrangement and programming) *Ookii Hitomi (arrangement and programming) *One and Only (arrangement and programming) *Purple Wind (arrangement) *Pyocopyoco Ultra (arrangement and programming) *Ren'ai Hunter (arrangement and programming) *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (LET'S HAVE A DREAM Remix) (remix) *Samui Kara Fuyu da mon! ~Doumokou mo Naissu yo Mikitty~ (arrangement, programming) *Shouganai Yume Oibito (arrangement and programming) *Sou ja nai (arrangement) *Wakain da shi! (arrangement and programming) *Watashi no Jidai! (arrangement and programming) *What's Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ (arrangement and programming) Nakazawa Yuko *Shinki Itten ~CHANGING THE MIND~ (arrangement) NEXT YOU *Otona no Jijou (arrangement) Ongaku Gatas *Kokoro no Tanima (arrangement) Petitmoni V *Pira! Otome no Negai (arrangement) THE Possible *Ijiwaru Crazy love (arrangement) *LOVE2 Paradise (arrangement) Sheki-Dol *Ganbacchaumonnee! (arrangement) S/mileage / ANGERME *Choto Mate Kudasai! (arrangement) *Doushiyou (arrangement, programming) *Itoshi Itoshi to Say My Heart (arrangement) *Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (arrangement) *Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (arrangement) *Koi wa Accha Accha (arrangement) *Koi wo Shichaimashita! (arrangement) *Mystery Night! (arrangement, programming) *Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi (arrangement, all instruments, programming) *Nana Korobi Ya Oki (arrangement) *Nee Senpai (arrangement, programming) *Otona no Tochuu (arrangement, programming) *Short Cut (arrangement) *Smile Bijin (arrangement) *Tachiagirl (arrangement, programming) *Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (composition, arrangement) *Yumemiru Fifteen (arrangement, programming) Tsubaki Factory *Waratte (arrangement) *Dakishimerarete Mitai (arrangement) Tsunku *FOREVER ~Anata ni Aitai~ (arrangement) *Have Dreams! (Tetsuya Komuro x Tsunku feat. May J) (arrangement) v-u-den *Ai ~Suite Room~ (arrangement) *Hitorijime (arrangement) *Issai Gassai Anata ni∮A.ge.ru♪ (arrangement) *Kurenai no Kisetsu (arrangement) W *Otome no Keitai Denwa no Himitsu (arrangement, all instruments) *Dekoboko Seventeen (arrangement, programming) *Juushichi no Natsu (arrangement, programming) ZYX *Gatamekira (ZYX Ver.) (arrangement) (as SHO-1) *Shiroi TOKYO (arrangement) References External Links *SUPA LOVE Profile *Twitter account Category:Staff members Category:2001 Additions Category:Members from Okayama Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation